First
by stillwaiting4u
Summary: a lovely little one shot about George and Angelina. Hope you like it!


_This is a one shot, oddly enough it came from a rather weird dream I had, and once again, it is about a character I don't usually concentrate on, but thats how it came to me, so thats how I give it to you. :D It doesn't follow the same storyline as my other series, but I wanted to post something kind of different. It is the first entry in Angelina's diary._

_Enjoy. _

Hello,

Ok, well the weirdest, but most amazing thing happened to me today!! I just had to tell someone!! So I figure why not start a diary? I am pretty sure this will be happening a lot more soon so I thought it was worth it.

Well, this morning I was helping Mrs. Weasley with fixing the house up and putting it where we wanted and everything. George and Hermione were also helping and everyone else had gone to check out the new woods around the house and put down some protective spells. There was a Squib construction worker, so we could use magic around her, but she was helping us to make it muggle-friendly, especially since there will be so many of us living here. Well, for some reason, the lady kept telling us to put the house facing towards the woods, but everyone wanted to be able to look out the windows and see the beautiful waterfall and huge trees. Eventually that was all settled down and rooms were organized, blah blah. Well I wasn't too clean so I decided I needed a shower, I told George that and he followed me, which he does a lot.

Wait, I haven't told you about that. George and I are together. He is so sweet and gentlemanly and completely_ handsome!!!! _I mean, his abs are nice and sculpted, but not so much that it hurts to hug him or lay on him or anything. Well, you will be wondering how, um, far along, our relationship is. We have been together for almost a year, or I guess you could call it that. We were together, but not really dating officially for the first six months, you know with the war and everything..... Or you don't know, well thats tomorrow. Anyways, we have been together a while and know pretty much everything about each other. He keeps telling me I'm the only one who he has really talked to about...... well..... Fred. Again, I will tell you about that tomorrow, with the war. And I mean he knows everything about me, from my parents middle names, to what I want my life to look like later on. We have said I love you, and it has become a regular part of our vocabulary. I really do!! We sleep in the same bed sometimes, but you know, thats kinda awkward with living with his parents for the moment and everything. Well, that will have to do for now cuz I am just sooooo excited!!

Well, sometimes when I take a shower, George apparates in the bathroom after I'm in and sits and talks to me. Well today he said he was gonna do that so I got in quick and hadn't even started washing my hair yet when I heard him pop. I stick my head out of the curtain and see that he doesn't have a shirt on. I grin wickedly at him and curl my finger, then he cane over and I kissed him. It was so nice!!!! When he stepped back to sit on top of the toilet, I could see my wet hand print shimmering on his right pec. I began washing my hair, and asked him why he never has me sit and talk to him when he is in the shower, he told me just cuz.

After we had talked for a while, and I was mostly clean, I saw his hand slide in the curtain, and I grabbed it. Thinking I would get him wet, I yanked hard, and he fell in, but I realized, HE WAS NAKED!!!!!!!!!! oh my god. I was freaking out. He went to get out, and I pulled on his arm again, saying I thought that guys deserved to be clean too. Handing him a bar of soap, I continued using my pouf to scrub with my yummy lavender honey body wash. He began scrubbing himself, seemingly trying really hard to not look at me, and not touch me. He looked so awkward and worried, it was so adorable!!! But his body was amazing it was all muscley and slightly tan, his red hair plastered to his head, and the short curls just letting the water run off. (If you get what I mean * wink*) Well, after I was done I kinda just hung out waiting for him to finish, handing him shampoo and other stuff he needed. As the time went on, he seemed to become slightly less awkward.

When we were both clean, I let the water pool in the bottom of the tub and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. I sat with one leg down and the other foot next to my butt and my arm around that leg. It was so cute to watch him sit down all awkward and try and keep his legs next to his body, hiding.... himself... Well, we sat and talked more, about everything, I was just really trying to get him (and me) comfortable being together and naked. I mean, its been a year, and I was pretty sure we would be together for at least the rest of our lives. About halfway through, I heard someone's voice outside and they were complaining about how long I had been in the shower, but I of course always lock the door, and there is a rule, no alohamora in the house, so I just grinned and used muffliato.

After we had talked for a while more, then he goes to get up and says that he had been in here for a while too long. Looking up at him, I pout and say "You're not gonna play with me?" Ohmygosh. I have no idea where that came from, but I did say it! He kinda just gaped at me, his eyes lightly sweeping over my body. "Play?" he squeaked (cute!!!) I just nodded and slid down so I was pretty much laying in the bottom of the tub. I held my arms out, like in a hug and he leaned down, and ended up with his face pressed against my collarbone on the right. At this point, I didn't feel scared or worried I wasn't going to be good at it or anything but I just wanted to be with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, hoping he would get the message that its ok, go ahead. I want to.

Of course, there is still someone outside who is complaining about my time, and while they cant hear us we can her them. At that moment, I completely forget about time, George had brought his head up and kissed me. I kissed him back, trying to convey how much I trust him and how much I love him into that one kiss. He seemed to get the message because he slid his hand up my side and over my boob, well breast (boob just sounds so weird!! Americans are just weird.... oh well. Back on topic) He squeezed my nipple gently and I gasped. As he massaged and rubbed my skin, I bucked. He stopped, afraid he was going to fast ( I think) but I just kissed him quickly again and put his hand back over my chest. This seemed to encourage him and he continued, but soon was pressing too hard, and it hurt.

I could sense him getting harder, so I gently slipped my arm between him and myself, forcing him to stop. I slid my hand down his tight chest and up his side, over his back and was about to run my nails lightly down his arm, but he grabbed my hand. I open my eyes and see his amazing hazel ones, looking in mine. Both pausing to catch our breath, I wrap my arms around his neck again and hug him, as he keeps one on the tub and the other on my waist. He leans in and I kiss him gently, that kiss was so sweet and loving.

Not wanting to go to fast, and wanting to savor what we had done, I sat forward, forcing him to kneel. I got on my knees so I could be face to face with him and I put my forehead on his looking in his eyes. I was going to say something, but was also nervous that he would be offended or something. "Just ask me." The words were almost inaudible, but George always knew when I had something to say but was holding back.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" He glanced down, then hurriedly back up into my eyes.

"Yes" He had known for months that I was, and he was the only guy I had gotten very far with. I had been afraid to give myself to any other guy who might drop me as soon as he got it. But I wasn't worried with George. When I had told him this, he had refused to answer the same question, which I just thought had meant he had with someone else but was ashamed now.

"And what else?" Again, he knew I had something else to say.

"I cant go all the way with you..... tonight." A shimmer of his wicked grin flashed across his face, and he nodded.

"I understand" and I knew he did. He squeezed me in his giant bear hug, my breasts pressing against his chest. I got up, dried and dressed, while he watched, obviously trying to hide his member so I couldn't tell how aroused he was. Even though I knew it was a completely horrible thing to do, I made everything I did as sexy as possible. His face was hot!! I told him to hurry up and get dressed so I could leave, and he did. Turned away from me most of the time. I knew he was just gonna go lock himself in his room and do to himself what I told him to wait for.

As I left I was grinning wickedly. I hope I got every single little detail in that, but if anything else happens, I swear I will add it and I wont forget to explain about the war tomorrow.

Love ya!!

_What do you guys think? I believe this is not as explicit to require a rating of mature, but if you think it is I will, of course, change it._


End file.
